


2027

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e13 Dreams Come True, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Parenthood, Reaction, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic--just picturing the moment when Tracy will realize who is her mother ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	2027

“Tracy!”

Kurt looks in the living room, in the kitchen, in their office.

No signs of his daughter, and Rachel kept the afternoon for her, to take her to buy her first really fancy dress for her first red carpet with her daddies.

“Trace!!”

At last, his little girl comes running from the pantry (what the Hell), her coat attached around her shoulders and flapping behind her like a cape.

Oh dear Lord, Kurt has to be careful if he doesn’t want to end up with Nightbird and a little Fledgling playing in costumes in his living room.

“Aunt Rachel is waiting for you,” he tells her, kneeling down to attach the coat properly.

Tracy looks over his shoulder at Rachel. “Sorry Aunt Rachel,” she says in her soft, apologetic voice, giving them her best puppy eyes.

Yep, all Anderson.

“There you go,” Kurt says, brushing invisible lint from her coat, but Rachel makes a disapproving noise from behind him. “What?”

“She needs a scarf. Or a beanie. Or both–it’s very windy outside,” Rachel says, already picking a scarf from the coatrack and tying it around Tracy’s neck, only for the little girl to wince and wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Ah, maybe not all Anderson after all.

“Stop being such a Jewish mother,” Tracy grumbles, and while Kurt thinks that he’ll need to talk with her about her tone and where did she possibly pick that one up, he’s more concerned about the implications of what she just said.

They had planned to tell her about the circumstances of her birth later on, around her teenage years–but how did she find out?

“Who told you?” he whispers, hand covering his mouth.

“Who told me what?”

“About–,” Kurt starts, and this time, it’s not his hand that covers his mouth, but Rachel’s.

“I don’t think she meant it quite so literally,” she whispers–well, Berry-whisper anyway.

“Who told me  _ **what**_?” Tracy repeats, angry flush spreading on her face from her nose to her cheekbones.

“I’m sorry baby,” Kurt says, kneeling back down to look at her face to face. “I misunderstood what you said.”

Tracy looks at him, and Kurt is amazed to see her left eyebrow cocking up in distrust.

Definitely not all Anderson. At all.

“Hm,” she lets out after what feels like an eternity. “Okay.”

Kurt lets his sigh of relief once the door is closed on the pair, and he looks at them through the window as the two skip in the street to Rachel’s car.

That was a close call, and Tracy is too smart for them to stall her for as long as they hoped for.

Maybe they should tell her.

“Blaine?”

_“Yes love.”_

“We need to have the Talk with Tracy.”

_“What?! But she is only seven, she can’t be sexually active already!”_

“Not that talk. The other talk.”

_“The oth–oh. Oh?”_

“Yep, she’s onto us.”

_“Of course she is. We’ll talk about it tonight? Figure out a plan?”_

“That sounds like a plan to me.” 


End file.
